


Nail Marks On My Arm

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Might ghost this story too, Rating May Change, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Sungbri rivals, Timeskip, make out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Arleth was that almost perfect girl one would've ever known--beautiful, athletic, intelligent, talented, and kind. But not until he came into the picture. Younghyun Kang, a transferee during their final year in high school.She has always been effortlessly at the top but she needed to fight for it when he came. So a rivalry has commenced. They would battle in almost everything, proving who's better, even at kissing.-Or your cliché rivals/enemies to lovers inspired by Young K's Enemy
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Park Sungjin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

"I kind of get the formula but sometimes I don't know which is which. I know that the hypotenuse is the longest, but which is the adjacent, and which is the opposite? I think we weren't taught clearly about it."

Arleth just smiled at her classmate's statement. It was still early for the homeroom period and as per usual, some would come to her to ask about homework or something they didn't understand in their lessons.

"Here," Arleth picked up her pen and drew a right triangle. She added a box at the lower left and a curve on the other side for an angle. "As you said, the hypotenuse is the longest, right? And as you can see here, there's a given angle. The side across it is the opposite and the side next to it is the adjacent."

"That's it?" Her classmate's eyes were widened, a little bewildered at how simple it was. "So it just depends on where the given angle is?"

"Mhm."

They proceeded to review the topic until their homeroom teacher came and her classmate needed to go back to her seat. They all settled down as their teacher spoke in front.

As quickly as the class went silent, it was as quick when their voices filled the room when the teacher had announced that a transfer student would be joining the class starting that day. It wasn't surprising to hear the whispers of the class since it isn't usual for someone to transfer during the final year in high school. Not to mention, it has almost been a month since school has started.

When the teacher motioned the transferee to come in, all eyes were fixed on the door, anticipating the entrance of the new student. It was a boy in casual clothes.

When he stopped at the front and faced the class, Arleth felt a kick on her seat. She tried not to mind it but she felt another kick. She heaved a sigh and slowly turned to look at her best friend just to see her mouthed 'wow'. She just creased her forehead and silently laughed before facing ahead once more. The new guy had black hair, sharp eyes, slightly thin lips, narrow and long nose, little high cheekbones, and a somehow honed jawline. _Well, valid,_ she nodded to herself, thinking that her best friend's kicks just to say 'wow' were valid.

But that's just all there was to it.

You see, Arleth was the type of person who could do almost anything--except _love._ She has the looks, the brain, the friends, the fame, the talent, but love. She said, she's too busy loving everyone to just give more focus to one. Busy with academic and curricular activities, with helping friends, with tutoring other students to even consider dating. But don't get her wrong though. She's not _boring--_ studies and all. She actually knows how to have fun, she could get along with everyone and could even join girltalks, even when the topic is about boys. It's just that, she wouldn't usually get attracted to someone even if she appreciates and acknowledges how attractive they are.

-

At lunch break, Arleth was asked to go the teachers' office. This was not new to her since she's always the one who'd do the tasks that their adviser would ask. So she didn't even wonder why she was called. She did start to wonder, though, when she saw the new guy (she recognized his clothes) standing in front of their homeroom teacher.

When she stood beside him, she offered him a small smile which he acknowledged with a little nod.

"Mr. Kang, this is Ms. Ruiz, she's the class representative of the class," their adviser introduced. She eyed him and saw him nod. "Ms. Ruiz, I'm pretty sure you know him already." She nodded, remembering his introduction at the class earlier. "Would you mind showing him around and also tell him the things he needs to know?"

"Ohh." Her eyes widened and smiled widely. "It's a pleasure."

She'd always find touring new students around exciting. She 

"Well then Mr. Kang, I'll leave you to Ms. Ruiz's care." She smiled and tapped his shoulder twice before she turned to Arleth. "I'll leave him to you. Thank you as always, Dear."

"Always a pleasure of mine, Ms. Lee."

-

"You can call me Arleth, by the way. Or Ari for short," she stated as soon as they got out of the office. "Younghyun, right?" she asked as she pointed at him and he just nodded in response. "How about _Hyun_?" His forehead creased for a moment, trying to process what she meant and when she finally understood, he just shrugged. "Hyun, I'm Ari." She offered a hand which he reluctantly shook.

"Would you want to grab a lunch first before I show you around or do you want to walk to take a tour first? Or we could do the tour after class."

"Is it okay to eat first? My brain doesn't really function well with an empty stomach."

She smiled for one, he voiced out what he wanted. For the other, because of his voice. She already thought of it when he introduced himself at class earlier--he had a pleasing voice. She'd want to hear him read a book or narrate a story, she even thought.

"Then you could show me around and if we don't finish it before lunch break is over, maybe we could continue after class?"

"Yeah, I think that's the best option." She smiled at him widely before she extended her arms, motioning to the corridor. "Shall we?"

They walked side by side as Arleth lead the way to the cafeteria. And although they have already come to terms that they'd start the tour after they eat, she already started with the rooms they passed by in between her stories about their class. 

When they arrived at the cafeteria, they saw the packed area and the long queue.

"Would there still be food left for us?"

She laughed softly and he just looked at her. She loved smiling, he noticed.

"Don't worry. Food don't run out that easily here. They cook a lot. And by 'a lot', I really mean A. Lot. That's why as you can see, even if the cafeteria is packed, they don't seem to be rushing."

"If they cook a lot, aren't they afraid that a lot of food would go to waste at the end of the day though?"

"No, don't worry." She assured him. "Before, there really is a need to be early as possible because you might be left with just a drip of sauce or something. But the new chairman didn't like that because he believes that it affects the students' studies and focus in class. So he made them cook a lot that would surely accommodate all the students that eat here and told the cooks not to mind the leftovers because he also started this little project of giving food to the homeless."

"With his budget or the school's budget?"

"It's not entirely the school's budget, I could say, because there are also sponsors."

When they reached the end of the line, the last student in the queue turned to look at them. "Ari! Do you want to come first?"

"Oh, no. It's okay."

"No, it's okay. Come."

"No, really. It's fine. I'm with him, too." She pointed at Younghyun and the student made an 'o' shape with her mouth and smiled knowingly at her to which she creased her forehead and subtly shook her head. _'It's not that,'_ she mouthed.

"Then you both could come first."

She was about to protest again but she felt a nudge on her back. When she looked back, Younghyun nodded at her as if trying to say that she should take the offer.

"Well then, thank you."

There were few more students who were willing to let them come first and before she could protest to each of them, Younghyun would utter his thanks.

"Are you that hungry?" Ari teased as they held their trays and walked to find a table.

"You shouldn't say no to blessings." He grinned and she chuckled.

When Ari spotted Ria, her best friend, with their other friends, she motioned Younghyun to walk toward them since they had enough space for them to sit. But when they're nearing their table, they saw them sliding on their seat, trying to occupy the whole space as much as possible.

When they finally reached their table, they just looked at them, as if surprised.

"Sorry, Ari," Leanne, one of the girls, uttered. "We don't seem to have enough space for both of you."

Arleth just deadpanned, aware of what they're trying to do.

" _Dewr,"_ Ria tried to speak with food in his mouth as she pointed at the now empty table.

She just sighed and elbowed the guy beside him before motioning him to go to the other table. The girls waved at them before they turned to walk away from them. They giggled at their success which Ari and Younghyun heard.

"I guess your friends want us to sit alone together."

"Don't mind them."

When they finally sat, Ari glanced at her friends' table and saw them looking at them with teasing smiles. Some's phone were even pointing at them, taking pictures, she guessed and this was confirmed when she felt her phone vibrated and saw a picture of her and Younghyun together at their group chat. They were teasing her and telling her to finally _get a man_.

She decided not to mind them and slid back her phone in her pocket before she glanced back at the guy in front of him, who's now busy stuffing his mouth. She smile subtly.

 _He's not too bad,_ she thought.

She's thinking that even if they wouldn't be something that the others' were thinking, they could be good friends. He seemed to have had warmed up to her already that they had even joked around a few times earlier.

At first, she thought he would be too shy or too uptight but after they got out of the office, and decided to eat first, he loosened up. _Maybe he was just hungry,_ she smiled to herself.

"Why?" she heard him say.

"What?" she snapped back from her thoughts. "Oh nothing," she chuckled slightly. "I was just thinking that maybe you were just hungry earlier when you seemed to be... a little reserved."

Younghyun smiled and shook his head a bit. "Eat. We still have a little touring to do."

She chortled, too, and thought again, _yeah, we could definitely be friends,_ not knowing that he'd be the person whom she wouldn't want to call a friend, several days from then.


	2. Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arleth and Younghyun continued the little tour after class. He came to know more about her and even met two guys who’re close with her. One of them was the closest you could associate with love when it comes to Arleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, as usual, didn’t proofread.

“You’re popular, huh?”

They were walking down the open corridor when Younghyun stated it. Classes were over and they were just from the gym, where the volleyball players were having their afternoon practice.

“I’m not.”

“Humble, are we?”

Arleth furrowed her forehead and glanced at the new guy.

“I really am not.”

“Well, as we were walking around during lunch break, I saw some posters with your name and picture. There was also a tarpaulin?”

“They were because of some contests last school year and not because I’m popular.”

“You’re popular because you’re always at the top, I guess?”

She eyed him once more. “Let’s just say… I have a lot of friends and acquaintances.”

Younghyun raised a brow at her and shrugged when a ball hit Ari’s leg. They both looked where it came from and saw a group of guys, probably from the soccer club, Younghyun thought, covered in sweat. Some already had dirt on their shirts and some on their faces.

“Sorry, Ari!” One guy shouted.

“Wanna play?” Another asked.

“Sorry, I’ll pass today.”

“Tutoring?”

“Nahh, I’m showing him around.”

Younghyun glanced at her and then backed at the guys from the field. “It’s okay. You can play. I’ll just watch and wait. We don’t have much left to go anyway, don’t we?”

Ari turned to look at him with a raised brow. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, why not?”

“Okay. I won’t be long.” She turned to face the field once more and shouted, “Just one goal, okay?”

As Arleth looked back at Younghyun, he nodded at her and plastered a small smile.

“I’ll wait here.” He pointed at the bench behind him. “I wanna see you play anyway.”

Arleth nodded and took the hair tie on her wrist before she gathered her hair and tied it. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

She turned around and kicked the ball that hit her earlier towards the field where it was from. Younghyun, on the other hand, took a seat and watched expectantly.

He heard her voice, as she continued to kick the ball and pointed at someone, but couldn’t comprehend what she said. She stopped in front of them and the other guys seemed like protesting. One guy walked toward a bench and rummaged his bag. He tossed what he took, a coin, Younghyun guessed, and showed it to the rest of the group. Soon after, they spread and Arleth kicked the ball.

Younghyun’s eyes followed the ball but would mostly come back to Arleth. He silently observed from the distance. He sat up when Arleth was able to take the ball from the other guy.  _ Oh, she’s actually good.  _ She was fast to pass it to someone on her team, too.

There were a few more running and stealing of the ball but another guy (on Ari’s team, Younghyun recognized) was able to take it back and passed it to Ari who was able to get it and kicked it towards the goal.

She jumped and exclaimed when it went in, as others did. Soon enough, some guys gathered around her and high-fived with her. One even disheveled her hair to which she groaned and punched him playfully.

As he saw her approaching him, he stood up and walked a few steps before he just stood to wait for her. She was panting for a little but her smile was big. She patted her sweaty forehead with the back of her right hand before she told him to continue with the tour.

The sharp-eyed silently checked his pockets to see if he has handkerchief, knowing fully well that he don’t usually bring one. But who knew, right? The odds might have just done their work to make a handkerchief appear in one of his pockets. But that wasn’t the case, of course.

“You need a hanky?” He still asked anyway.

“Nah, it’s okay.” She shook her head a bit. “I have a face towel in my bag.”

“So, you’re still gonna tell me you’re not Ms. Popular?”

“Popular people have… fans?” She shook her head again and shrugged. “I don’t have those. I just have friends.”

“You sure are close with everyone, huh? Even with guys.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Yeah… Is that wrong?”

“No. It’s cool. So what else do you play? You play basketball?”

“A bit.”

Younghyun continued to ask questions as they finished their little tour even when they walked back to their classroom—questions that weren’t particularly about the school and things needed to be discussed but rather about the lady accompanying him.

As soon as they got their bags from their room, they walked together towards the gate until they heard a guy’s voice shouting ‘ _ Ace _ ’.

It was a lanky guy, around 6 feet, Younghyun estimated, wearing a black hoodie and a baseball cap. Beside him was a guy wearing a blue flannel over a white tee.

_ Ace?  _ Younghyun wondered, thinking he might have heard Ari’s best friend calling her with the same name earlier. But he might be wrong.

“Jae!” She shouted back. “Why are you here?”

_ Oh. So she really is Ace.  _ “You know them?”

“Yeah. They’re alumni here. Just graduated.”

He only nodded and continued walking as the two other guys were walking towards them, too.

“Why are you both here?” Ari asked when the alumni stopped in front of them.

The tall guy, which she called Jae earlier, threw his arm around Ari’s shoulders, as the one wearing a flannel shirt smiled and greeted her.

Arleth mouthed ‘hi’ and cheesed as she waved at him.

“We’re visiting of course.”

“Wonpil left already, I guess. And Dowoon’s in the music room, I think. Anyway…” she tilted her body to face the new student. “This is Younghyun,” she introduced. “And these are Jae and Sungjin.”

“Hey, bro! New guy?” Jae asked while Sungjin nodded at him and smiled in acknowledgement.

“Yeah.”

“How’s university? Oh wait, nevermind. I’ll ask you some other time. We’ll get going now.”

The tallest creased his forehead. “You’re not going home with me? After all the effort I did to take the bus and walk here to see you so we could go home together?”

“Oh c’mon, Jae. I know you did not come here for me.” She took his hand and removed it from her shoulder before pushing him. “Now, go. I’ll see you later.”

“So, you’re going home together?” He wiggled his eyebrows after eyeing Younghyun.

“We’re just walking together to the bus stop.”

Jae raised a brow as if not buying it. Ari just shook her head and shooed him away again.

“See you, Ari.” The other guy, Sungjin, bid before looking at Younghyun and smiled at him again. “Younghyun? See you around.”

He nodded as he watched them walk inside the school premises. Ari did the same, with a smile on her face and a little sparkle on her eyes though.

“So, you like him?” The sharp-eyed ask when the Jae and Sungjin were far enough not to hear them.

Ari flipped her head. “What?” She glanced back at the guys who were just with them earlier. Particularly, at the back of the blue flannel shirt. “It’s not like that,” she answered, facing Younghyun again.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Come on,” she started walking and he followed.

“You smile differently though. You glow a little?”

Arleth could only chortle at his remark. “I admire him but not in the way you’re thinking.”

“How so?”

“Hmm… Let’s say, he inspired me to excel, to work hard… Did you see the print on his shirt?”

Younghyun tried to recall and the red phrase on the other guy’s white shirt flashed in his head. “Do not waste your talent?”

She nodded. “He has a lot of those actually. And his living by it.”

Yes, sure. Arleth could do almost anything except love but if there’s someone who had made her feel something close to it, it’s Sungjin.

She has always believed that what she has for him was just an admiration as a person—like a role model—not as something romantic. Although others thought otherwise, Arleth never entertained the idea, and others just let it pass, too.

Maybe that really was the case or maybe she hadn’t just realized what it really was—caged in the idea that she has had of Sungjin’s image in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm back after a very long time because of Young K's Enemy. And, of course, as usual... I didn't proofread. Hehe. I'm hoping to not ghost this story like my other stories LOL.
> 
> I'm still kind of in a slump but I'm trying to get back to writing once more. I'm hoping this story could bring me back to my groove.
> 
> And anyway! Scream at me on Twitter: @kohiiby  
> And if you like any of my story, please do consider buying me coffee to fuel my dry brain or donate on Ko-Fi: http://ko-fi.com/graeli_
> 
> Thank you!!!


End file.
